Muñeca de Porcelana
by Cleo de Luna
Summary: Edward Cullen es vampiro. Bella swan una humana. Forks es el escenario y el pasado quiere ser olvidado. –Solo dijo "Deja de bailar"- ahora en forks busco mi paz mental.
1. Capitulo I

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Crepúsculo, Son exclusivos de Stephenie Meyer… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Edward Cullen es vampiro. Bella swan una humana. Forks es el escenario y el pasado quiere ser olvidado. –Solo dijo "Deja de bailar"- ahora en forks busco mi paz mental.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_El cerebro es el que siente todo lo que se refiere al amor._

_Pero por que sientes entonces que es tu corazón el que se despedaza, el que se desgarra._

_Por que sientes que es tu corazón, o lo que era antes, el que te hace sentir como una muñeca de porcelana._

_Dañada, destruida, y sin alma._

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

**Capítulo I**

-Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres- Bailaba al compas de sus notas, moviéndose con gracia, con la sonrisa pintada en su boca, con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

-Mira hacia enfrente bonita, deja de bailar- la regañaba de forma cariñosa aquella mujer. Cubierta con un sobretodo café, los pies en sandalias bajas, el cabello en un simple chongo.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar- sus palabras salían con alegría, el bailar la hacía saltar de felicidad.

Bajo las escaleras del pequeño local con gracia, con el toque delicado de su baile, como si estuviera en el teatro, o simplemente en un salón de clases. Un giro en puntillas, los brazos estirados con delicadeza, un salto con fina estética, llego a la calle con su andar agraciado.

-Deja de bailar…- le espeto por segunda vez la mujer, mientras que cerraba e pequeño local. Se volteo a la calle, donde veía a la chica seguir bailando, girando con presteza, con gracia, con hermosura.

Sonríe para sí, ella era sensacional, su mejor estudiante, la más dedicada y trabajadora, hermosa y soñadora, la única podía ella alegar que bailaba a cualquier hora, sin importar el lugar, la hora o lo situación, ella bailaba porque eso la hacía feliz, porque la alegraba, porque era lo único según ella en lo que desatacaba.

Vio como ella giraba de punta, parecida a una muñequita que en cajas musicales ponían. La piel blanca, los labios rojos, el cabello castaño, casi rojizo y los ojos, esos hermosos ojos, esos que cuando veía, le decían que ella tenía una vida que seguir, sueños que cumplir un futuro que perseguir.

-¡OH DIOS!, CUIDADO!-

Fue la luz lo último que vio, fue la luz aquella que de su vida la alejo, fue la maldita luz, que la destruyo.

Una muñeca de porcelana, eso es en lo que ella se convirtió.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_

oooO  
(….)…. Oooo….

..\_)….. )../….  
…. (_/….. déjenme sus huellitas para saber que pasaron por ak.


	2. Capitulo II

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Crepúsculo, Son exclusivos de Stephenie Meyer… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Edward Cullen es vampiro. Bella swan una humana. Forks es el escenario y el pasado quiere ser olvidado. –Solo dijo "Deja de bailar"- ahora en forks busco mi paz mental.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_El cerebro es el que siente todo lo que se refiere al amor._

_Pero por que sientes entonces que es tu corazón el que se despedaza, el que se desgarra._

_Por que sientes que es tu corazón, o lo que era antes, el que te hace sentir como una muñeca de porcelana._

_Dañada, destruida, y sin alma._

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

**CapítuloII**

Forks era un pueblito que pocas veces visitaba. El verde de los campos, el verde de los arboles, el verde del tronco de los arboles, el verde de todo. No había más en Forks, solo ese tétrico color que le daba nauseas.

Reprimió el instinto de gritar cuando bajo del avión y vio que llovía suavemente, una pequeña llovizna le daba la bienvenida a su nuevo "hogar".

Saludo a su padre con un simple hola, mientras retenía las lagrimas que quería derramar. Subió al carro patrulla, sumida en su silencio desgarrador. El corazón le dolía de tanto dolor, los ojos estaban rojos, los labios resecos.

Charlie la miro con preocupación, no era la misma niña que lo visitaba al iniciar el verano, ya no quedaba nada de los ojos soñadores y vivaces que un día pudo ver. No había nada de eso ya, solo un saco de huesos, con un dolor marcado en las pupilas de sus ojos.

El también sufría, tenía motivo de sufrir, era su hija, la que se hundía, sin aceptar ayuda de nadie, era su hija la que dejo todo sin mirar atrás, hundiéndose en ese abismo sin salida, sin querer salir de ahí, nunca.

Trato de hacer conversación, pero fue inútil, de ella solo recibía un sí, no, o un no lo sé. Era frustrante, es que ella pensaba ser la única mártir, a él también le dolía esa perdida, a el también le dolía ese pasado, porque aunque fueron unos días, ya formaba parte del pasado. Nada debía ser recordado, nada de eso paso. Bella, miraba la ventana del auto, perdida entre las gotitas de lluvia que se burlaban de su estado de ánimo, sumida en su depresión, escuchaba el pobre intento de su padre por hacer conversación; pero él no entendía, ella se quería encerrar en su dolor, sin dejar que nadie más entrara en el, era solo ella contra el mundo, nadie más y así seguiría, nadie era capaz de sentir el dolor que en ese instante ella sufría, ese sufrimiento agonizante por el que ella estaba atravesando, nadie sabía que era sufrir por amor, llorar por amor y causar la muerte de ese amor, nadie lo comprendía, ni lo llegarían a comprender.

Llegaron a casa, los recuerdos de las risas, juegos y alegrías retumbaron en sus oídos, aquellos momentos que nunca regresarían, aquellos momentos que se quedarían guardados en la memoria para ser prueba de que la felicidad estuvo presente en sus vidas.

-Tu habitación está limpia, las sabanas de tu cama están cambiadas, las cortinas lavadas y en el baño están todas tus cosas personales- Charlie no tenía más que decir, se dio cuenta que era mejor así, cada uno en su mundo, sin entrometerse en los sentimientos o cuestiones de el otro.

-OK- maldita respuesta, había muchas más, un _está bien_, o tal vez un _gracias por tomarte la molestia_, pero solo recibía un vacio _Ok_. Eso se volvería un infierno si seguían en esa relación de "No nos conocemos".

Bella subió con parsimonia las escaleras, llevando consigo la pequeña maleta de ropa que tal vez nunca usaría en ese lugar, total su ropa era de verano, de sol naciente, no de asquerosas lluvias ni lloviznas. Tendría que ir a comprar algo de ropa para vivir ahí, o si no era seguro que se congelaría.

Entro a su habitación, tantos recuerdo se agolparon en su mente, los cuadros de finas damas vestidas con hermosos vestidos, la cama tallada con motivos de zapatillas con largos listones al fondo de la pared, las paredes en tono azul con degradaciones de blanco, las cortinas cocidas a mano en tonos de distinto azul y blanco, el pequeño librero ya ocupado por su colección de libros. El pequeño mueble a una esquina de la ventana con un computador portátil, unos compartimentos para CD y la pequeña grabadora gris metálico. Todo perfecto, excepto el cuadro que se posaba en frente de su cama.

Era un vestidito pequeño en negro, con listones y lentejuelas azules, perfectamente enmarcado en un cuadro con bordes dorados, como todos los demás que adornaban la habitación. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza, las lagrimas surgieron con rabia, las piernas ya no la sostenía, cayó de bruces al suelo con un desgarrador grito de lo mas hondo de su pecho.

No quería ese cuadro en su habitación, eran tantos recuerdos que le mostraba, que no quería seguir agobiándose, quería de una vez por todo eso fuera de su vista. Grito con dolor, sin importar que los vecinos, o su padre la escucharan, sentía que su mundo daba vueltas y que el dolor jamás la alejara, todo le recordaría su error, todo le recordaría que fue una estúpida.

Charlie entro a la habitación, su respiración era acelerada, se sentía inútil ante tanto dolor, pero quería saber cuál fue el motivo por el cual su hija grito. Vio el cuadro y supo de inmediato que era un golpe difícil de asimilar. Era el primero de tantos, pero era mejor evitar. No se acerco a Bella, la dejo echa un ovillo en el suelo; se acerco a la pared, desmonto en cuadro con dolor, recordando con intensidad el día que lo colocaron ahí.

_-¿Te gusta ahí?- _

_-Me encanta, ¡mira cariño lo lindo que se ve!- _

Tomo el cuadro con delicadeza, vio por última a vez a su hija llorando a viva voz, vio su menudo cuerpo dar pequeños espasmos a causa del llanto- se acercó a consolarla, pero se arrepintió, se dio media vuelta, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Yo también sufro pero parece que eso no lo entiende ella- murmuro Charlie, antes de ir al sótano a dejar el cuadro…

Cuando despertó, sintió las piernas entumecidas, los musculo agarrotados, los ojos ardidos y un delicioso escalofrió. Había dormido en el piso, en la misma posición desde el día anterior. Se levanto del suelo estirando el cuerpo, para aminorar el dolor. Vio la pared y ya no estaba el cuadro- Charlie debía haberlo quitado mientras que ella dormía. Observo la cama sin deshacer, encima de ella la maleta con su ropa y otras cosas más. Saco el celular del bolsillo delantero de la maleta, lo encendió y lo primero que recibió fue una seria de mensajes de textos, de diferentes personas. Observo la hora y se dijo que tenía tiempo de leer los mensajes, para luego acomodar la ropa.

Leyó uno a uno, cada uno más intenso que el anterior, o simplemente otros con palabras vacías carecidas de sentimiento de comprensión. Se odio internamente al ser causante de lastima, odiaba eso, odiaba que la adularan, o la mirasen con tristeza. Uno de los mensajes llamo su atención…"deja de hacerte la sufrida, que tu causaste tu resultado", al parecer era uno de los más sinceros, no podía hacer mas, se sintió inservible, ella fue la culpable de tales acusaciones, fue la culpable de todo.

Lanzo al celular en algún sitio de la gran cama, y empezó a acomodar su ropa…

Una hora después la ropa estaba acomodada en el ropero, la ropa interior en la cómoda. En la grabadora escuchaba Claire De Luna, agobiándose como masoquista. Ya se había bañado y vestido, el reflejo en el espejo entero del baño le mostraba una apariencia "presentable", el cabello recogido en una coleta de risos chocolates, su cuerpo ataviado de una falda hasta los tobillos en un tono turquesa con los bordes bordados de flores tribales, una blusa blanca amoldada a su cintura, enmarcando con coquetería la curva de sus pechos en negro, resaltando lo pálido de su piel. Completado con unas sencillas bailarinas negras. Tomo un bolso tejido donde guardo dos libretas cinco materias, bolígrafos, lápiz, borrador, celular y una wallet con dinero.

Bajo a la cocina, dándose cuenta de que su padre ya se había ido al trabajo. Suspiro cansada, hoy daría un paso a una vida nueva.

Saco de la nevera un poco de leche echándola, en un cuenco seguido del cereal. Vio en la mesa una pequeña nota con un sinfín de tachones, que por ultimo decía _"Tu auto llego media hora antes de que me fuera"_. Recogió las cosas al terminar de desayunar, soltó un suspiro cansado, paso los dedos por las sienes y ahogo el grito que estaba a punto de salir.

No tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, se sentía frágil… ¡Frágil!, esa palabra retumbo en su cabeza. Corrió escaleras arriba sin caerse, entro a su habitación, y busco desesperada la pequeña caja, pero ella no estaba. Bajo con el corazón en la boca a la sala buscando por todos los rincones algún indicio de la caja, hasta que la vislumbro encima de la mesita ratona.

Saco con cuidado la muñeca de la caja, la miro determinada mente, para después soltar en llanto su dolor…

-¡Alice Cullen!- si no bajas en este mismo instante nos iremos sin ti.

-Cascarrabias, deja de gritar, que no es necesario- al inicio de la escalera apareció una chica de tamaño pequeño, con el cabello negro a la altura del cuello, en todas direcciones.

-Quita esa sonrisa de suficiencia, no sé como un vampiro puede demorar tanto en vestirse-

-Ya deja de gritarme Edward, mejor vamos ya, antes de que lleguemos tarde-

-Porque siento que dentro de ese "vamos a llegar tarde" se oculta algo Alice- espeto una rubia deslumbrante, con una belleza que aria llorar de envidia a cualquier mujer.

-No hay nada oculto, ¡Vámonos!-

Edward conducía su preciado auto rumbo al colegio, su mirada se fijaba en la carretera, mientras sus sentimientos daban un giro incomodo, sus hermanos estaban entre arrumacos en la parte de atrás y él le hacía de chofer. A veces, solo a veces cuando los veía compartir muestras de afecto, deseaba tener a alguien a quien proteger, querer, y serle fiel. Pero luego despertaba y se decía que él no era merecedor de amor.

-Edward tus sentimientos depresivos están acabando con nuestra sesión de besos, podrías pensar en algo feliz hermano-

-Jasper, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esos sentimientos por parte de Edward-

-Emmeth si no quieres quedar sin tu amiguito mejor cállate- El auto se quedo en un silencio sobrecogedor, tener un hermano capaz de controlar las emociones a veces resultaba provechoso.

Cuando Bella, entro al aparcamiento de la escuela, todas las miradas se posaron en su Audi A4 azul. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, aun estando dentro de la seguridad de su auto y que nadie la mirase directamente. Trato de buscar un lugar libre de autos, y libre de miradas curiosas- encontró una esquina completamente vacía, aparco en uno de los espacios vacios, se preparo mentalmente, tomo aire como si no pudiera respirar e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no parecer un cuerpo depresivo.

Al bajar de su auto, sucedieron tres cosas, la primera es que cuando le ponía seguro a su auto, un Volvo plateado se aparco a un espacio al lado de el auto de ella, la segunda fue que observo como del auto bajaban 4 chicos, las más atractivas que alguna vez haya visto en sus 18 años de vida, y la tercera, es que su mirada se poso en el conductor del volvo, dueño de unos ojos caramelos tan profundos que mostraban la soledad, la misma que ella sentía….

Edward entro en dirección a su lugar habitual donde siempre aparcaba, nadie se atrevía a aparcar cerca de ellos, pues sus imagen eran de personas que no se asociaban con otros, pero, pasaron tres cosas que lo dejaron fuera de base. La primera un Audi A4 en azul estaba aparcado en el lugar donde siempre el aparcaba, la segunda sus hermanos se bajaron con caras extrañadas observando a la dueña del auto que ponía llave a su auto, y la tercera es que él al bajar del auto, quedo atrapado en un par de fuentes chocolates tan profundos y llenos de sufrimiento…

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Según mis Hits, tuve 49 visitas en el primer capítulo, pero como es normal en FF los RR están en peligro de extinción.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_

oooO  
(….)…. Oooo….

..\_)…... )../….  
…. (_/….. déjenme sus huellitas para saber que pasaron por ak.


	3. Capitulo III

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Crepúsculo, Son exclusivos de Stephenie Meyer… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Edward Cullen es vampiro. Bella swan una humana. Forks es el escenario y el pasado quiere ser olvidado. –Solo dijo "Deja de bailar"- ahora en forks busco mi paz mental.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_El cerebro es el que siente todo lo que se refiere al amor._

_Pero por que sientes entonces que es tu corazón el que se despedaza, el que se desgarra._

_Por que sientes que es tu corazón, o lo que era antes, el que te hace sentir como una muñeca de porcelana._

_Dañada, destruida, y sin alma._

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

**CapítuloIII**

La miraron de arriba abajo, mientras que ella con torpeza dio la espalda, dirigiéndose al interior del instituto.

-¿Rosalie?- pregunto el más grande de los cinco presentes- Estas escuchando-

-Si- dejo de mirar la dirección por donde se había ido la mortal sin gracia, para poner su vista en su esposo- ¿Me decías?-

Todos la miraron de forma meticulosa, algo estaba mal con ella, sabían que la vampiresa rubia, jamás se había interesado en mirar por más de un segundo a un "simple mortal" como calificaba a todos, los que no eran de su especie.

-Te decíamos, que nos vemos en el receso- le dijo la pequeña pelinegra, mientras se iba agarrada de manos de un chico de cabello rubio.

-Está bien, nos vemos- pero ella estaba como ida.

Por alguna extraña, esa humana le llamaba la atención…

Su falda se quedo enganchada con la puerta de secretaria, los estudiantes que iban por el pasillo, no pudieron evitar la carcajada. Su sonrojo fue instantáneo, sólo a ella le pasaba ese tipo de cosas. ¡Maldita sea pueblo alienígena!, pensó para sus adentros. Pero no le quedaba otro lugar donde ir, no hasta que ella cumpliera con su parte del trato.

Entro a la pequeña oficina con aroma a flores. Una mujer de edad avanzada, pequeña y rechoncha, le sonrió con amabilidad, pero ella solo le devolvió el gestó, con una cara de seriedad, sin un ápice de emoción. Estaba harta de sonreír, cuando no lo sentía, y no iba a empezar con una máscara de risas vacías. Eso sí que no.

-¿Tú debes ser Isabella Swan cierto?, mira que lo que decía tu padre, no te hace justicia, eres hermosa, toda una señorita en la flor de la juventud. Espero que tu instancia aquí sea agradable, me alegra que te hayas unido…-

Bella la miro, con un rostro inexpresivo, la tipa hablaba hasta por los codos, y le hacía tener una leve migraña.

-Sólo soy Bella, y si me disculpa, usted me está atrasando, para ir a mis clases- su tono de voz, con un fin acento extranjero, no era mordaz, pero si desganado, dándole un matiz de repudio total.

La cara de la secretaria, mostro incredulidad, esa niña le hacía falta modales. Casi le tiro el horario, junto con un diagrama de la escuela y la notificación de que había asistido a clases.

-Toma, cuando terminas tus clases, me traes el comprobante-

-Gracias-

Salió de la pequeña oficina, y se dirigió a sus clases. Saco el horario, en medio del pasillo atestado de estudiantes, que hacían vida social- reviso su horario, seguido del plano para ubicarse en el instituto. Lo memorizo, para no tener que estar sacándolo cada rato.

Cuando empezó a caminar, fue como si todo dejara de existir; los estudiantes dejaron de hablar, posando su mirada ante la nueva estudiante, el juguete nuevo, la chica nueva, que venía sabe Dios de donde.

Todos conocían la historia del jefe de policía que se había casado con una extranjera que había llegado a vacacionar, o eso era lo que se decía por ahí.

"La muñeca de porcelana" le habían llamado, debido a su cabello rubio, la piel blanca como porcelana, los labios rojos y los más bonitos ojos marrones- en el momento que piso Forks, abrió un pequeña tienda de antigüedades, de ahí fue que conoció al jefe de policía del pueblo. Charlie se hizo cliente de la pequeña tienda. Entre él y la bonita francesa sembraron una linda amistad, de ahí al noviazgo, seguido del matrimonio. De aquel matrimonio, nació Isabella, pero a los meses de nacida, la esposa del policía del pueblo se marcho sin dejar pista de su paradero.

Año, a año, se le veía al policía con una niña, pequeñita y risueña. Dulce de un modo embriagador, su sonrisa idéntica a la de su madre, al igual que los expresivos y brillosos ojos marrones. El cabello del tono de su padre, una combinación hermosa, una muñequita, una hermosa y angelical muñequita.

Cuando la niña, cumplió 10 años, no se le vio más por el pueblo. Charlie, pocas veces hablaba de ella, se le escuchaba decir que su hija era hermosa (Idéntica a su madre) con un futuro prometedor, pero de ahí, no decía mas. De Renée, nunca se escucho algo, después de que salió de Forks nadie supo de su paradero, ni que hacía con su vida, ni a que se dedicaba o si se había vuelto a casar, sólo sabían que en esos 10 años en el que se veía a la pequeña Isabella en Forks, era porque Renée la mandaba a vacacionar con Charlie. De la tienda, pues, seguía cerrada, nadie había podido comprarla o volverla a alquilar. Pero todos sabían que seguía tal y como la dejo Renée en tiempo atrás.

Asique tener de regreso a la hija, de la caprichosa francesa, era el nuevo tema, entre el estudiantado del pequeño instituto.

-Permiso- saludo sin emoción, cuando se presento a la clase de Literatura.

El profesor Masón, se le quedo mirando de forma embobada, una chica muy hermosa decían sus ojos. Bella se sintió incomoda por la mirada del viejo, es que no podía anotarla a la lista de asistencia y dejarla sentarse de una buena vez.

-Te podrías presentar querida- hablo de forma amable el viejo calvo.

Bella era siempre torpe, estaba en sus genes, o mejor dicho era un error de genética, tropezaba casi siempre con sus pies, pero a diferencia de su torpeza, estaba acostumbrada a pararse a una multitud completa sin dejarse cohibir, tenía un carisma nato y la pena o la vergüenza no figuraban en su diccionario- pero en ese momento, y en lo que restaba de su vida, no tenia deseos de ser la niña que se comía al mundo, con elocuencia.

-Mi nombre es Bella, tengo 18 años, es todo- miro a su profesor, y no espero que este le dijera otra cosa. Camino por el pasillo de las sillas, tropezando de vez en cuando con sus propios pies, hasta ubicarse al final, donde se sentó.

Los estudiantes masculinos, estaban embobados por el timbre de voz de Bella, era una mescla de dulzura y seducción. El acento extranjero, herencia de su madre, era gracia pura. Las chicas, la miraron con burla, una persona que tropieza con sus propios pies, es una vergüenza total. El profesor, quedo estupefacto, para un futuro se recordaría, hablarle lo menos posible, a la chica nueva, torpe, pero para nada agradable.

No era la forma en que debería comenzar en una nueva escuela, pero cuando uno no puede más, todo pierde sentido. Lo que antes adorabas, lo que antes te hacía reír, todo perdía valor. Solo quería que la dejaran en paz, quería que la dejaran de mirar, y hablaran de ella, por cualquier banalidad. Pensó que un nuevo cambio, le haría bien, pero ni en Francia, ni en Forks, los cuchicheos sobre ella, disminuían. ¿Es que no había otras cosas más importantes que estar buscándole origen a su timbre de voz? ¿No se daban cuenta que era americana, criada en Francia? Por amor a todo lo que es Santo, era una chica común, como todos los demás, pero nadie parecía percatarse de eso. Todos dejaban de prestar atención a la clase, y miraban para atrás en su dirección, hablando de ella.

Bella trato de prestar atención, pero ni sus nuevos compañeros, la dejaban por sus "bajas" conversaciones, ni su profesor que era el extremo de aburrido impartiendo su clase.

Cuando la clase termino, los estudiantes empezaron a subir el volumen de voz, conversando mientras recogían sus libros y cuadernos para ir a su siguiente clase. Bella como era nueva, no tenía ni un libro, hizo espacio entre la multitud de estudiantes, para salir del salón tratando de no tropezar con nadie; en eso estaba cuando un chico con grave problema de acné y exceso de gel se le acerco.

-Mi nombre es Erick- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Y a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo-

No lo dijo de forma dura, lo peor del caso que fue en un tono perezoso, que hacía pensar que ella no quería gastar tiempo con él. La sala se mostro en un silencio sepulcral. Todos los estudiantes estaban con los ojos abiertos, ese era el desplante más cruel, que alguna vez alguien haya hecho. Erick, le temblaba el labio, su cara estaba roja, y sus ojos avergonzados. Las chicas presentes se miraron entre ellas, dando a entender que la chica nueva era una completa pesada. Los chicos, se anotaron mentalmente, no hablarle en un salón atestado de gente, mejor era acercarse cuando ella estuviese sola, para si ella les hacia el desplante, sería menos bochornoso.

En pueblos pequeños, los rumores corren rápidos. En un pequeño instituto, se expande como dinamita. Para cuando Bella, llego a su segunda clase, la mitad de instituto sabia, del desplante que ella le había hecho a Erick. Aparte que la señora Cope, la secretaria del instituto, ya había comentado, de la "amabilidad" extranjera que corría por la sangre de la hija del jefe de policía.

La profesora de Español, no quería que la niña hiciera el espectáculo de la clase anterior, asique no hizo que Bella se presentara, cosa que ella agradeció mentalmente. A su tercera clase, el profesor Varner de trigonometría, no hizo que se presentara, pero sí que la quería hacer pasar un mal rato, haciéndole ciertas preguntas de un tema, que apenas iba a empezar a explicar. Bella, de forma tranquila, sólo respondía:

-No se-

Dejando a su profesor con la boca abierta. La idea era dejarla en ridículo, y bajarla de su pedestal, pero la chica no se dejaba.

La ultima clases antes del receso, fue la más entretenida. Cuando Bella entro, vio al final del salón, a dos de los chicos que vio en la mañana en el estacionamiento. Uno alto, parecido a un luchador, con una cara de niño, y risos menudos en castaño oscuro. El segundo, era menos musculoso, pero no por eso menos atractivo, con el cabello un poco largo y rizado de un color miel. Los dos con una piel tan blanca como la de ella, y unos ojos en color caramelo. Ambos de un atractivo, tan sobrenatural, pero nada especial para Bella.

-Usted debe ser la señorita _Isabella_- dijo el profesor de historia.

-Prefiero Bella- respondió ella, con el mismo tono que había usado con todos en esa mañana.

-Ok,_ Isabella_- resalto su nombre completo y estaba claro, el tipo y ella no se llevarían para nada bien- Espero que te puedas poner al nivel que exijo en mis estudiantes-

Comprobado, no se llevarían nada bien. Bella camino al final del salón, con su rostro imparcial, tropezando como siempre en el camino. Le toco sentarse al lado de los modelos de portada de revista playBoy. Los dos le dirigieron una mirada curiosa. Jasper porque sentía, _Nada_, dentro de ella, era como si fuera un ser sin sentimientos y emociones, y Emmeth porque simplemente era Emmeth y le causaba gracia la torpeza de ella.

-Hoy iniciaremos con la civilización griega o Helénica- empezó a decir el profesor. Pero a diferencia de las clases anteriores, Bella, puso todo su entusiasmo en prestar atención, o en eso estaba cuando su celular, acabo con la fuente de palabras que el profesor soltaba.

-Isabella, se puede saber porque no ha apagado su celular en mi clase- le dijo cuando, esta había sacado su celular justamente para ponerlo en silencio.

-Lo siento profesor, no savia que estaba encendido- tanto Jasper como Emmeth prestaron total atención al fino acento Francés. Desde la mañana, estaban escuchando la reputación que estaba sembrando Bella, en todos. Los estudiantes decían, que tenía un tono mordaz y despectivo, junto con un acento que nadie reconocía, por el poco intercambio de palabras que de su boca salía. Acaso no podían deducir que ¿si la madre de ella es francesa, lo más normal, es que Bella tenga acento francés? Y ¿Dónde estaba el acento Mordaz? Las personas, en definitivo y más aun los estudiantes disfrutan en dañar la reputación de otros.

-Como veo que esta tan entusiasmada en mi clase, porque no me contesta ¿Cómo inicia el periodo Homérico, y porque era llamado así?- antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo, el chico de cabello miel, ya estaba levantando la mano, mientras que el luchador rodaba los ojos.

-Señor Hale, le agradezco su participación, pero hay otros estudiantes que se tienen que poner al nivel- miro de forma desdeñosa a Bella, esperando su respuesta- Isabella, puede contestar esa simple pregunta-

-El periodo Homérico inicia con la invasión de los dorios que denominaron a los aqueos y acabaron con sus adelantos culturales. Y se le llama así, porque casi los únicos documentos para estudios son los poemas homéricos, a pesar de que estos aunque tienen base histórica, son literarios, y no documentos históricos-

El profesor, quedo estupefacto, y Jasper no sabe porque lo hiso, pero la miro y le sonrió de manera amable, cosa extraña en él que nunca se mostraba amable con otros que no fueran sus hermanos.

-Para la próxima Clase, empezarán a exponer por grupo de dos. Iniciamos con los periodos de grandeza clásico Esparta-Atenas. Y los que expondrán son...- miro en dirección a Bella- la señorita Isabella y…- paso su vista por todo el grupo, hasta que se detuvo enfrente de- el señor Hale. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse-

Bella se sobo las sienes. Simplemente genial, acababa de llegar, era la comidilla de todos los estudiantes, era vista como la niña mala, y encima tenía que exponer la próxima semana, con un chico que ni siquiera tenía ganas de conocer. Exasperada, hasta la saciedad, se levanto de su asiento, y salió del salón. Saco su celular de su pequeño bolso, lo encendió y reviso las llamadas perdidas. Miro el número y vio que no estaba registrado, por lo que decidió marcar.

-¡Bella!, ¿Dónde demonios estas metida?- grito del otro lado de la line con voz potente un hombre, haciendo que los estudiantes que estaban alrededor de Bella, miraran curiosos a su dirección, al percatarse que el hombre no hablaba en ingles, si no en un fluido francés.

-En el infierno mojado. En un puto pueblecito, llamado Forks, en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington. Y si quieres saber que hago acá, ahórrame la historia que debo contar, y vete al conservatorio y pregúntale a la dama de las Camelias, de seguro ella te hace un resumen muy entretenido de lo que ha pasado. Es un placer hablar contigo Simón, pero…- le respondió Bella, en la misma lengua francesa.

-No te atrevas, a cerrarme el móvil, Bella, que estoy histérico, he llegado, hoy a tu casa, y me han dicho que te has mudados porque…- no espero mas, apago el aparato, para luego lanzarlo a un charco por el que iba pasando de camino a la cafetería.

-¿Ahora como se supone que me contactare contigo, para hacer la presentación de historia?- Bella detuvo su andar, cuando escucho una aterciopelada voz dirigirse a ella. Volteo su cuerpo y vio a los dos modelos de playboy que compartían clase con ella.

-No pensaran hablar de trabajos en medio del pasillo a la hora del almuerzo cierto- se metió en la conversación el grandulón con cara de niño. Bella hizo un gesto despreocupado con los hombros, mientras más rápido terminara esa conversación, mejor para ella.

-Caminemos- dijo de nuevo el grandulón- por cierto soy Emmeth.

Bella no respondió, solo dio un asentimiento. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta que ella quería algo de soledad?

-Eres así de cayada y déspota cuando hablas todo el tiempo, o solo estas pasando por tu menstruación-

-¡Emmeth!- amonesto el rubio- si ella no quiere hablar con nadie es asunto suyo. Por cierto yo soy Jasper, aunque te debe dar igual. Pero aunque no queramos hablarnos, porque ten por seguro, que tampoco tengo deseos de hablar contigo, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para la presentación. Asique que te parece sí, no tienes inconveniente en reunirnos el viernes después de clases en la biblioteca de aquí del instituto- Bella asintió- perfecto, nos vemos el viernes-

Esa Fue la conversación más extraña, que Bella haya tenido, el chico Hale si que era sincero, eso le agradaba, mientras él tuviera conocimiento de su entusiasmo de hacer amigos todo iría bien.

¿Era su imaginación o cada vez que ella pasaba delante de un grupo de gente, todos se quedaban quietos y cayados, esperando que ella hiciera algo?, entro a la cafetería con la mirada baja, tratando con todo lo que podía de no tropezar y hacer una escena bochornosa.

Tomo una bandeja, coloco en ella un té frio de limón, una manzana y un emparedado de queso y jamón. Se coloco en la fila, para pagar, pero detrás de ella había un grupo de muchachos, que hablaban como si en sus gargantas tuvieran altoparlantes. Uno de ellos, dijo algo estúpido, y los demás rieron como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, empezaron entre ellos, a molestarse y empujarse, hasta que uno de ellos, roso la pierna derecha de Bella, cubierta por la falda turquesa. Enseguida, Bella los encaro a todos, con una mirada que decía claramente "Si las miradas mataran", todos ellos se cohibieron de inmediato, quedándose cayados al instante.

Pago, y se dirigió a sentarse a una mesa, de nuevo todos, empezaron a mirarla, unas con recelo, y otros con admiración. Pasaba por la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros de historia, con los demás que vio en la mañana, y al frente de esa mesa, estaban otros chicos, entre ellos Erick, el chico del desplante. Iba en el medio de las dos mesas, cuando sorpresivamente un pie se metió en el camino de su pies izquierdo; pero en vez de caer como tenía que haber pasado, Bella saco de inmediato su pies derecho poniéndolo en punta por delante del pie que la hizo tropezar, hizo una pequeña vuelta con ese mismo pie, la mirada altiva, la bandeja con su almuerzo intacto en sus manos; miro con severidad la mesa donde estaba el chico Erick.

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que pasaría, pero Bella, solo se voltio, bajo su mirada y siguió su camino a una mesa apartada. Mientras que la cafetería, se volvió a sumir en la bola de rumores, acerca de la chica nueva, que ahora era una cobarde.

-La nueva, si que sabe llamar la atención- menciono como quien no quiera la cosa, la más pequeña del grupo. Su cabello negro apuntando en todas direcciones, más sus finas facciones le daba un aspecto de ninfa.

-Lo curioso, es que parece que ella quiere pasar desapercibida- dijo Jasper, mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros, de Alice.

-No sé porque le toman importancia, es otra más del montón- trato de aparentar indiferencia. Ella una chica alta, rubia natural, con facciones de infarto. Cuerpo para morirse de envidia y actitud de diva.

-Pero una con un excelente gusto. -

-Alice, es la segunda vez en el día que la vez, y ya estás viendo su ropa- dijo divertido el grandulón del grupo.

-Solo dije que tiene buen gusto-

-Es ridículo lo que piensas Alice, las puede tener como cualquier otra persona- le contesto a la pregunta silenciosa, el que se mostraba fuera de conversación. Mas musculoso que el rubio, pero menos que el grandulón. Su cabello cobre y rebelde, le daban una imagen naturalmente sensual.

-No, yo digo que no, para el auto que tiene, y la ropa que carga-

-¿De qué demonios hablan?, odio cuando hablan sin que nadie más lo sepa, Edward di ¿de qué están hablando?-

-Deja se der berrinchudo Emmeth, lo que Alice se pregunta es como una la hija de un policía de un pueblito como este, con un sueldo que tu sabes que se reduce a nada, puede tener ropa de esa marca y un carro como ese, aparte que su bolso tejido parece de muy buena calidad, y que su falda parece oriental, ósea una completa idiotez por parte de tu hermana- dijo Edward restándole importancia.

Alice le hizo un mohín.

-Y Edward aparte de ser la hija de una francesa caprichosa ¿Qué hay de interesante en la mente de ella? ¿Qué piensa de lo que hablan de ella?- pregunto Alice perspicaz.

Edward, se volteo a mirar en dirección a donde estaba sentada la chica nueva. Observo la forma delicada en la que se llevaba su bebida a la boca, su manera de estar sentada, lo hermoso que se veía su cabello, aunque podría jurar que se vería mucho mejor suelto; observo como la blusa se adhería con gracia a la curvatura de su pecho, la forma en que se veían sus piernas por debajo de esa falda. Una humana muy hermosa, no, más que eso, no sabía cómo explicar la belleza natural de esa jovencita. En toda la mañana, estuvo escuchando en la mente de los demás alumnos,( no por curiosidad, si no porque sus pensamientos eran más fuertes que otros días)y todo cuanto pensaban, giraba alrededor de Bella, como se llamaba la bonita francesa (¿Algo estaba mal con él? Había empleado mas adjetivos hermosos a su divagación, todos referente a Bella), los hombres, decían que era una chica sumamente hermosa, se la imaginaban de distintas formas, la imaginaban sin la falda larga, idealizando como serian sus piernas bajo esa capa de tela turquesa, y lo peor del caso, es que él también las imagino, aun peor, imagino la suavidad de su piel, la estreches de su cuerpo…-espanto esos pensamientos de su cabeza- Pero cuando trato de entrar a su cabeza, no escuchaba nada, frunció el seño, la miro con más determinación viendo que estaba mal con ella, trato de entrar a su cabeza pero era como si una pared de ladrillos, se levantara ante el intruso que obviamente era él.

-No veo nada- dijo en un susurro, incapaz de ser escuchado para cualquier humano, pero no para los seres como él.

-Interesante, aunque la han hecho pasar una mañana "divertida" ella esta imparcial a todo, no he sentido muestra de inestabilidad en sus emociones, esta algo en blanco, es como si fuera incapaz de sentir. Inclusive, cuando tomo una pequeña rabieta, y lanzo su teléfono celular a un charco, sus emociones eran las mismas, lisas, sin nada, es como acariciar la tela sin arrugas. No sientes más que la suavidad de ella, y es eso lo que siento con ella- dijo Jasper.

-Extraño- dijo Rosalie.

En ese momento en que todos, estaban mirando en dirección a Bella, esta levanto la mirada de su bandeja, para ponerla en dirección a ellos. Los Cullen, no acostumbrados a que se les atrapara infraganti, dieron un respingo de sorpresa, pero Bella miro fijamente a cada uno, para luego bajar la mirada y terminar su almuerzo.

-Ella me da miedo-

-¡Emmeth!- gritaron todos, los de la mesa.

-¿Qué?, es cierto, me da escalofrió, verla de frente, cuando pone su mirada de "lo que hagas, pienses o hables de mí, no me afecta", me recuerda a la chica esa Jane, de los Volturis, con su cara imparcial siempre, a diferencia de que Jane tiene un serio problema de actitud-

-Esta le da la talla, su actitud, es igual o peor que la de Jane- la forma despreocupada en que lo dijo Rosalie, les hacía pensar que no estaba nada interesada en Bella, pero por dentro, sólo ella, (porque ni siquiera Edward podría saberlo, por lo oculto que estaban sus pensamientos) sabia cual era su actitud hacia Bella.

El timbre ronco y casi dañado, sonó anunciando el fin del receso. Los alumnos desganados se dirigían con parsimonia a sus siguientes clases. Los Cullen hicieron lo mismo, pero por curiosidad observaron la mesa donde estaba Bella, y esta no se había inmutado en levantarse de donde estaba.

-Definitivo, ella es extraña- volvió a repetir Emmeth en un tono juguetón.

-Pero recuerda cariño, lo que dice Antoine de Saint…"los ojos están ciegos. Es necesario buscar con el corazón", y al igual que ella, nosotros somos vistos como "personas" extrañas. Cada uno tiene derecho en ser como quiere ser, y ella porque no quiera estar rodeada de nadie más, no quiere decir que sea una extraña- todos se le quedaron mirando con extrañeza- ¡Que!, hoy me siento protectora, con la insulsa aunque mis palabras digan lo contrario- y no dijo mas, Rosalie, como si fuera la reina del mundo camino fuera de la cafetería.

Los últimos en salir de la cafetería eran los cinco chicos atractivos, pero Bella no tenía la fuerza para ponerse de pie. Respiro profundamente y se maldijo internamente.

Con extremo cuidado se levanto de la silla, y se encamino al baño.

Habían pasado 15 minutos completos, cuando entro a su siguiente clase. Biología, se le daba bien la materia, al igual que la literatura y la historia. Se presento ante su profesor, que por gracia divina no el regaño por llegar tarde a la clase. Luego este le dijo que se sentara en la única silla bacía del salón.

Cuando ella se sentó a su lado, el olor a sangre fresca se coló en sus fosas nasales; ¡Era Exquisito!, lo mas delicioso que haya olido y por una fracción de segundo se pregunto cómo sería probar aquella sangre que circulaba por sus venas.

Con extremo cuidado, se aparto lo más que pudo de ella, tomando bocanadas de aire que le quitaran el efluvio de Bella. El olor de su sangre, en conjunto con el olor a fresias de su piel, era un manjar que su paladar ansiaba probar.

Pensó en mil maneras de acabar con ella, de poder probar su sangre, pero sabía que no podía traicionar a Carlisle, no de esa forma.

Volteo su mirada para observar el rubor de sus mejillas, recorriendo su mentón, bajando por su fino cuello donde podía escuchar el golpeteo de la sangre contra la yugular "Delicioso". No podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera no podía evitar el querer probar esa sangre, aquella que le cantaba con un tono delicado y hermoso, aquella que le prometía un festín nunca antes degustado.

Bella se sintió observada, levanto la mirada viendo fijamente a su compañero de clases. Era muy apuesto, la boca se le seco, mientras su corazón palpitaba de manera descontrolada. Él la miraba con una mirada agresiva y feroz, tal como si quisiera saltarle encima, pero no era la primera vez que a ella la observaban de esa forma.

-Podría dejar de mirarme de esa forma. Es incomodo- le dijo ella, para después bajar su rostro.

Edward se quedo por un momento encantado por su delicado timbre de voz. Olvido el ardor de garganta para fijarse meticulosamente en la fina figura de su ahora compañera.

-Hermosa- susurro demasiado bajo para el oído humano, pero por una razón ella lo miro con ojos desafiantes y mirada dura.

No acostumbrado a ese tipo de confrontaciones por parte de los humanos, decidió hacer lo más sensato que en su momento pensó, quitarle la mirada y seguir prestando atención a la clase.

-Debería prestar atención señorita- le dijo él con voz seria.

Bella escucho lo aterciopelado de su voz, pero no fue capaz de responderle, pues sabía que si abría la boca, seria para decirle algún comentario hiriente. Prefirió hacerse oídos sordos, y concentrarse en la clase, pero cada cierto tiempo el chico guapo la miraba de reojo.

Al terminar la clase, ella se levanto a paso rápido, hizo que su profesor firmara el comprobante y salió del salón. En medio del camino sintió el frio tacto en uno de sus brazos, se volteo y la sorpresa fue enorme al ver a su compañero de bilogías que la miraba de forma desafiante.

-Se le ha quedado esto señorita… Bella- le hablo de manera suave mientras que le pasaba a Bella el bolígrafo de plata con su nombre gravado en el.

-Gracias-respondió ella en un tono bajo, pero tan suave y hermoso que Edward casi pudo sentir como sus oídos eran acariciados por esa dulce caricia.

-Tiene una hermosa voz señorita Bella, debería hablar más a menudo- le alago, pero ella simplemente dio la vuelta y se marcho. Menudo compañero le había tocado, tenía unos cambios de humor que la mareaban.

Sonrió para sí, no era su forma de actuar, pero algo había en ella, aparte de su sangre que lo hacía sentirse diferente. Tal vez era el simple hecho de que con ella no se sentía agobiado por la montaña de pensamientos, era un momento agradable, pero a la vez frustrante por no saber, porque de todas las personas ella era la única que no podía ser leída. Durante la clase, se concentro en ella y por extraño que parezca trataba de ignorarla, pero esta era como un imán que lo llamaba a acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué haces a mitad del pasillo Edward?, deberías estar de camino a clase de gimnasia-

-Me he perdido en mis pensamientos, eso es todo. Vamos- Coloco su brazo, para que Alice lo tomara, a veces Edward olvidaba que estaban en un nuevo siglo, y se portaba como aquel caballero del siglo pasado.

-No encuentro valida su respuesta señorita Isabella, quiero una respuesta clara y concisa del porque usted no puede dar mi materia-

Alice y Edward escucharon aquellas palabras de parte de su profesor de gimnasia, cuando estaban entrando al gimnasio.

-Le eh dicho que el médico a mandado una constancia para aquello-

-Y yo le digo, que si usted no me trae una constancia valida entonces tendrá que dar la clase como todos los demás-

El gimnasio estaba vacío, los demás debían estar cambiándose, o escuchando a hurtadillas en las puertas del los baños.

-¿Por qué esta constancia no es válida?- Refuto Bella perdiendo poco a poco los estribos.

-Porque es de un médico francés, ya está dicho, se va a cambiar señorita para que de mi clase, y si para la próxima tiene una constancia de un medico del pueblo entonces hablaremos de aquello-

-Entrenador, disculpe por meterme en la conversación, pero si a Bella le sucede algo entonces…- Alice fue detenida por un ademan de Isabella.

-No importa, no le molesto más entrenador, si no quiere mi constancia, Ok, me retiro de su clase-

Se acomodo su bolso y camino en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Isabella!- esta detuvo su andar al llamado del entrenador.

-Si sale por esa puerta, no volverá a entrar en lo que resta del semestre.

-No me interesa, no necesito dar su materia- le expreso sin siquiera voltearse.

-Yo pienso que no es muy sensato lo que dices- trato de decirle Edward.

-Y eso a ti que te importa- ya estaba dicho, y no de forma muy amable. Siguió su camino, saliendo del gimnasio.

Edward quedo de piedra, pero por más extraño que pareciera una sonrisa afloro en sus labios, no dijo más y paso igual a cambiarse.

-Estas sonriendo Edward- le dijo su hermana antes de entrar al vestidor de chicas, pero este no le respondió, le dio una sonrisa y se perdió por las puertas del baño.

Su día no había empezado bien, y parecía que no terminaría bien. Estando en la comodidad de su auto, subió la falda a la altura de su muslo para ver la venda que se extendía desde unos centímetros más arriba del tobillo hasta un poco más abajo del muslo. Si seguía caminando, y conduciendo su auto, era seguro que la herida no se serraría como era debido, pero por nada del mundo pensaba andar en silla de ruedas.

Acomodo su falda, y se alisto para ir al hospital, era necesario que alguien viera el destrozo que había quedado en su pierna.

-Estúpido pueblo alienígena- Repitió por segunda vez en el día.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Eso es todo por hoy. Mis vacaciones solo son un mes, por tanto entro de nuevo a clases el 17 de enero, asique de aquí que yo actualice esta difícil, pero bueno hago el intento.

Le agradezco a los que se tomaron su time de leer. De veras que GRACIAS. Jejej: Hadelqui, Vampirosmolan, samy efron, blue rose1987, **Mariia: Tranquila que no me enojo por el anuncio. **Day, manita patty, tia rose!. Gracias niñas, no vemos.

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo

26/12/2010

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro**_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

oooO  
(….)…. Oooo….

..\_)…... )../….  
…. (_/….. déjenme sus huellitas para saber que pasaron por ak.


	4. despedida

Panama 21 de Agosto de 2012

Escribo esta mi ultima nota, para, bueno si que mas da alargar lo que es obvio…

Primero unas grandes disculpas a todas las lectoras que me seguían tanto en anonimato como en presencia. Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que me hayan dado un lugarcito en sus corazones, y que hayan aceptado con tanto positivismo mis historias.

Durante estos 5 años, he crecido como escritora, porque me considero una hecha y derecha, que sabe bien lo que redacta, y que tiene en claro que la creatividad y el cliché no van de la mano.

He leído muchas historias, demasiados buenas, y otras no muy buenas, pero las seguir leyendo hasta el final, porque había un no se que en ellas que me llamaba.

Antes cuando inicie en FF, me enojaba el hecho de que las autoras se retiraran, pero luego fui cayendo en cuenta que todas ellas tenían obligaciones.

Conocí muchas autoras buenas, que dejaron una gran enseñanza y parte de su experiencia en mi, y eso es algo que nunca tendre como pagarles. Conoci a mi madre, abuela, bisabuela, hermanas, primas, tias… una gran familia.

Recuerdo como la primera en abrirme una puerta fue Caroone, ,le siguió Luz K, Luego Patty ramires, Patty chiba, Sams, anahi en sus largas platicas nocturnas y asi un montón mas… todas y cada una las aprecio por ser parte de mi vida.

FF ah cambiado, y no es lo mismo, ya nada es lo mismo. Dicen que los cambios son para bien, pero hubieron cambios algo estúpidos (disculpen la palabra) que contaminaron este mundo.

Cada una de mis lectoras no se merece que yo abandone esto, porque quedan historias colgadas, sin fin.

Aclaro desde ya, que no le sedo el derecho a nadie de seguirlas, ni publicarlas en otro sitio.

Y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado lo poco que pude ofrecerles, pero tengo mas obligaciones que no me permiten sentarme en un computador ha escribir fanfic. Universidad( a pocos meses de ser Psicóloga) trabajando, estudiando, haciéndome cargo de mi vida social, intima y profesional. Ser escritora de FF, ya no es algo que se ajuste a mis horarios.

No digo que me retiro de la escritura, Dios sabe que amo escribir, y que para eso nací, y si me marcho de ff, no quiere decir q no buscare los medios para ser escritora.

A todas las escritoras, que en su momento dije :Escribes de maravillas, dense la oportunidad de hacerse conocer, porque son buenas.

Creo que ando divagando mucho

Las amooooo, y bueno creo que este es la despedida. Muaaa

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro**_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


End file.
